An Afternoon in the Park
by Bumblebee
Summary: Okay! So I was really really bored... It's a humor fic in which the five from 02 get together for an afternoon and they drive poor Kari crazy.... It made my little brother squirt milk out of his nose, if that counts for anything.... Please read/review, my


Disclaimer: None of the characters used in the fic below belong to me. (Although sometimes I wish Matt did…) **grin** They all belong to the creators of Digimon. The story you find below was written totally for enjoyment and I made no money off of it! Thanks!

A/N: I should probably be ashamed of this drivel. But I'm not. It was fun to do… It's basically a way to pass the time until I get over writer's block for my newest fic, _Awakenings_. Anyway, have fun and have a nice day! –Bumblebee 

"Come on, Kari. Admit it. You think my brother's HOT."

"I do not, TK. That accusation is totally untrue."

"It's not an accusation, it's an OBSERVATION. Plus, what's wrong with thinking Matt's hot? Davis's sister does. Right Davis?"

"Yeah… She's obsessed."

"See Kari? You're in denial."

The brown haired boy gave the blond boy a high five.

"Actually, Kari, he is pretty cute…"

"Yolei, I am NOT in love with Matt Ishida! Just because he's famous, and has great hair, and…"

TK and Davis burst out laughing.

"Why are you laughing at me?"

"You think Matt's HOT!" they chorused, snickering.

"I do NOT!"

"Do TOO!"

"Not."

"Too."

"Not."

"Too."

"Not. And even if I did, I wouldn't want YOU for a brother in law, Takaishi!"

"Hey…"

Davis pointed a finger at TK. "Ha-ha!"

"Same for you, Motomiya!"

"Hey, what's wrong with having me for a brother in law?" 

TK burst out laughing. "That would just be WRONG!"

"Very scary." The purple haired girl made a face.

"Yeah, that's why I said it. Hoping that visions of scary things would get these two off the subject of Matt Ishida and me."

"Sorry, Kari, don't think it'll work."

"Yeah, just 'cause you think he's hot doesn't mean that we're going to stop teasing you about it. Kari lo-oves Ma-att."

"Yeah, Kari." TK imitated a high voice. "Duh, Kari. Don't you know that it's bad to fall in love with your best friend's brother? It's all over the cover of Teen!" TK switched back to his normal voice. "It probably is, you know."

"Nah, this month the cover person is Britney Spears."

"Davis, you knew that a little too fast for my liking."

"Sorry, Takaishi. It's not her fault that she's hot."

"Yeah, just what Kari thinks about Matt…"

"Yolei! I thought you were on my side!"

"I just couldn't help it…" The girl snickered.

"Yes!" cheered Davis. "Three against one!"

"Poor Kari…"

"Cody, don't feel all sorry for her… she thinks Matt is HOT! And you're undecided!"

"So? I have a stick."

"Wow. How very special…"

"Yolei, this stick could really hurt someone…"

TK snickered. "Kari sure wouldn't use it on Matt, though!"

"Yeah… and Davis wouldn't use it on Britney Spears…"

"Hey, at least I'm not in denial… like Kari is…"

"Okay guys, I'm really getting angry…"

"You are not, Kari."

"Yeah, you couldn't get angry at this face, could you?" Davis made a sad face.

"Or this one?" TK did the same thing.

"Anyway, Kari, just because we know the truth doesn't mean you can get all huffy on us…"

"It's NOT the TRUTH!"

"What's wrong with thinking my brother is hot? The poor guy, all you women are robbing him of his self esteem…"

"Don't worry TK, my sister thinks Matt is hot."

"We know."

"It's more than just thinking, she's obsessed."

"Didn't she carve a life-size model of him once?"

"Yeah. It's in her closet."

"Okay, you guys just don't go through a girl's closet. That's just not right."

"It is when Jun invites you to see her model of Matt."

"Kari wants one of those."

"I DO NOT!"

"Don't worry Kari, I'll get Jun to make you one for your birthday."

"Don't you DARE, Davis. Otherwise you will be very sorry."

"Is that a threat, Kari?"

"Yes."

"You're going to pay for that…" Davis grinned and jumped up onto a park bench. "Hey, everyone! Pay attention!"

"You wouldn't, Davis…"

"Wanna bet? Anyway, this is my friend, Kari Kamiya…"

"Please Davis… Don't! I'll do anything…"

"Anything?"

Kari moaned. "Anything…"

"Never mind, everybody… Anyway, Kari, us four will have a conference to decide what your 'anything' is going to be." The four gathered in a circle. Kari moaned.

"Okay. We have reached a decision."

TK grinned. "As your punishment, you, Kari Kamiya, are required to go out on one date with Davis Motomiya."

"OH, no…"

"Hey!"

"Shut up, I'm not finished."

"You will be…"

"The second part of your punishment is to say out loud, right here, that you think Matt is hot."

"I will NOT!"

"Davis can get back up on that park bench…"

"Okay. Mattishot."

"I couldn't understand you, Kari. Could you Davis?"

"Nope. Better say it again."

"Okay! I think Matt Ishida is HOT!"

The four snickered.

"Are you happy now?"

"Yes."

"Yeah."

"Sure."

"Okay."

"That doesn't make it the truth…"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I don't mean what I just said."

"Ha-ha, you have to go out with DAVIS!" TK was laughing so hard that he fell onto the grass.

"HEY! What's wrong with that?"

"Nothing, It's just REALLY FUNNY!"

"Actually, it is…"

"I don't think it's funny…"

Kari sighed. "You aren't going to DO this to me, are you?"

"Yes."

"Of course."

"Yeah."

"What's wrong with going out with me?"

"Nothing, Davis." Kari sent daggers at TK with her eyes. The blond stated to laugh again.

"What are you cackling about, Takaishi?"

"Nothing, nothing…"

"What's wrong, TK?"

"Kari still thinks Matt's HOT!"

"For the final time, I do NOT think Matt Ishida is HOT!"

"You don't think I'm hot, ay?" The voice sounded from behind them. TK started to laugh even harder. Kari turned red and turned to face the grinning older boy.

"Hi Matt."

Davis, Yolei, and Cody all started to laugh along with TK.

"Matt, Kari thinks you're HOT!"

"I do NOT! Oops…" Kari turned red again. "Sorry Matt."

"What do you mean you don't think I'm hot?" said Matt, grinning. "Do you mean to tell me that all the time and energy I have spent for the past five or so years have failed to work? What did you do to the poor girl, TK? Are you trying to steal Kari from me?" Matt made a pretend sad face. "You have betrayed me, my brother!"

TK, who was still unable to control himself, answered "Of course, Matt. I'm trying to steal Kari from you. You know you think she's hot." He began to laugh even harder. "There are plenty of other girls in the universe. You could try for, say, Jun Motomiya, or Mimi, or Sora, or…" 

Kari grimaced. "I'm surrounded by psychos…"

****

THE END

"Wait!" Kari still has to go on a date with me!"

Too bad, Davis, it'll have to wait until next time! Anyway people, please review! It'd really make my day! Thank you for reading this piece of… um, what is this? Drivel, that's what! **Grin** Well, it was fun to do, anyhow… Remember to review! If you want to contact me, you may do so by emailing me at bee824@yahoo.com. Have a nice day! -BumblebeeZ


End file.
